


You Were Taught

by blankie



Series: Moments of You [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, only peggy is really featured but she talks about the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: Your mother taught you to be polite and courteous to always keep your elbows off the table and never raise your voice indoors. She also taught you how a straight back and a head held high can rule in the place where words cannot. She taught you that although the men will see you as lesser you are anything but and that she loves you.





	You Were Taught

 

Your mother taught you to be polite and courteous to always keep your elbows off the table and never raise your voice indoors. She also taught you how a straight back and a head held high can rule in the place where words cannot. She taught you that although the men will see you as lesser you are anything but and that she loves you. 

 

Your commanding officer taught you how to fold military corners and stand at attention no matter what bullshit was being thrown at you. He taught you how to shoot straight and never flinch and how to clean your gun so you never look anything but polished. He taught you that the real honour is in living but if you go down in a fight god help you you will be honoured. 

 

Your first love taught you what pining feels like and how to send messages in smiles. He taught you what real bravery is and how looks can be deceiving because the real fight comes from within. He taught you about how much love hurts because it does hurt like a knife to the heart and he taught you how to move on without letting go. 

 

Your best friend taught you how to live for the moment and how to see the humour in everything. He taught you how to fix cars and how to act proper while really not being proper at all. He taught you how to love a family because although you loved him his family deserved better and you learned from his mistakes. 

 

Your soulmate taught you how to dance like nobody was watching and how to love like you'd never been hurt before. She taught you how to set a table the proper way and how to act because she always had her heart set on bigger things. She taught you what real loyalty meant and what if felt like to be loved and you will always love her.

 

You taught yourself how to curl your hair at the break of dawn and how to apply an impeccable shade of perfect red to your lips because these men who spit on you and leer  at you aren't going to shake you. You taught yourself how to kill a man without crying because although you're a gentle soul those never survive long in this business. You taught yourself how to be happy because although the world seems determined take everything from you your love your soulmate your best friend your dreams 

you plant your feet like a tree and tell it 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_no. you move_

**Author's Note:**

> once again; yes the grammar isn't perfect and yes, it is intentional. 
> 
> i know nothing about peggy's mother or commanding officer so i made them up lol
> 
> i LOVE comments and kudos so pls,,,,,


End file.
